Such motor vehicle door handle arrangements for actuating the door of a motor vehicle are known.
The known motor vehicle door handle arrangements having such a securing element for fixing the closing cylinder come with the disadvantage that said securing element in mounting position is supported on a resting face of the motor vehicle door handle arrangement and high surface pressing may occur in the resting area. Said surface pressing between the securing element and the resting face on the motor vehicle door handle arrangement may lead to damages, particularly in a later replacement and re-installation of a closing cylinder.
The object of the invention is to overcome said disadvantages and to provide a motor vehicle door handle in which damages are reliably prevented even when replacing and re-installing a closing cylinder.